The Only One
by moox-x
Summary: Chandler freaking out about the wedding. Just some Mondler stuff I pictured in my head :)


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, I don't really know if it's going to be a oneshot or if I'll just keep going. I pictured this Mondler scene in my head, and I just felt like sharing with you guys. I really hope you like it! Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Rachel was just watching the whole thing and wasn't saying anything. She was just waiting for him to come to his senses, so she was standing there quiet, watching Ross talking to him.

She knew Chandler. I mean, she knew he was afraid of commitment and all that stuff, he always has been, but since he started going out with Monica, she sensed he changed a little. They all did. She could see that he wasn't terrified like he was with his previous girlfriends. She thought maybe it was because it was Monica, you know. His best friend, he knew her well and was comfortable with her. Rachel thought they were actually really cute together. She had never seen this side of Chandler, so sweet and confident. And she had never seen Monica so in love, that's for sure.

I mean, yeah, the relationship with Richard was pretty serious, the most serious of all of her boyfriends she could say, and she was totally into him at that time. But they wanted different things, they both knew they wouldn't change their minds, so they broke up. And that was a painful break up. Man, Monica suffered! She was miserable after they separated and it actually took her a couple of months to be ok again. But time heals everything and after a while, she stopped talking about him, or thinking about him. And the few times his name was brought up, she acted normal, like he was simply an ex boyfriend, who she still cared about, of course, but was not in love with anymore. And then that whole Chandler thing came. Rachel still couldn't believe they had slept together in London! It was just one of those things, a group of friends, at some point it would've happen. But it was so unexpected!

At first, she thought they wouldn't last. And that, was just because she knew that sleeping with someone didn't mean magically falling in love for them and wanting to be together for the rest of their lives. She thought maybe it was an impulse and eventually, they would end up realizing that. But then Monica wouldn't stop talking about him, and they were so cute dating and the truth was: they fell in love. Completely. Rachel kind of envied them, just a little bit. She wanted that one day, you know. Fall in love with her best friend.

She had never seen them both so happy and that was why she wasn't understanding that now. Their wedding was one day away and Chandler was freaking out. He left a stupid note and took off. I mean _what the hell?!_ What was going on? Did he not love her anymore, did he not want to marry her now? She couldn't believe that. She knew how much he loved her.

Once they found out he was gone, she and Ross went out to look for him and finally found him in his office. After all the talking, they managed to calm him down and Ross talked him into coming to the coffee house, only to show him it was a normal day. You know, nothing to freak out about. But before they go in, they saw Monica inside, hanging out with Phoebe. Then Chandler started to flip out again, and he kept saying it was too much, a huge step that he wasn't sure he was ready to take, that none of the marriages in his family had ever lasted and now, they were standing outside Central Perk and Rachel felt the need to stop this and say something. It was starting to drive her crazy.

"Chandler, look at me" Ross tried to talk to him, but Chandler wouldn't stop speaking.

"Ross, stop, I just.." Chandler was nervously pacing back and forth.

"Chandler you can do th.."

"No Ross!" he yelled, interrupting him "I don't think I.."

"Stop" Rachel cut him off "Stop, Chandler, just stop!" she said firmly, looking at him and not taking her eyes off of him for a second.  
They both stopped talking and looked at her. She seemed very upset.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him loudly. Chandler was surprised, it looked like she really was mad at him.

"Well, I'm.." and just as he was going to say that he was panicking, again, she stopped him.

"No, no" She looked deep in his eyes "I mean, what the _hell_ are you doing?" She asked, incredulously and he knew what she meant. "There is a beautiful, kind, _amazing_ woman right there" and she pointed emphatically at Monica, who was sitting, taking a sip of her coffee "waiting for you, wanting to marry you and spend the rest of her life with you" she said looking at her and then looking at him. "Why are you so scared? Isn't this what you want?" her voice was getting softer. She crossed her arms and walked to his other side, now standing next to Ross.  
She looked at him, and then back at Chandler. She took a deep breath. Chandler was staring at her the whole time. Something about her tone, the words she was saying and the _way_ she was saying made him stop doing whatever was that he was doing and listen to her. For a moment, he wasn't feeling overwhelmed anymore, just focussed in her words.

"It is so, _so_ hard to find someone." She glanced down. "Some people spend their whole lives waiting, just looking for that _one_ person" she sighed and looked up at him, with her eyes a little teary and a weak smile "That one person who's gonna come and change _everything_."  
Ross and Chandler were now listening really close to what she was saying, like they were drowning in her words. "You know, everything that you are, that you think, the way you feel, it'll be all gone, all different because of her. She will make you want to be better, to do better" she was almost whispering now, her voice cracking "You know, if you're lucky enough, you'll find that person in the right place, at the right time and everything will just, fall into place"

Chandler was standing there and Rachel gently touched his shoulder. "You found her" she said smiling and went over to look at Monica. Chandler stood still, frowning a little, thinking about all that Rachel said. It was all true. For so long, he was so scared of never finding someone, of being alone forever. And now that he has found someone, someone incredible, who, for some reason he didn't know, loved him back, he was freaking out?

"Look at her" Rachel said and nodded to Monica, stepping aside. He took a step forward, still looking at Rachel. "Just look at her. And then tell me, are you still afraid?"

He slowly turned his gaze to the coffee shop and laid his eyes on her. She was _so_ beautiful. His heart skipped a beat and he smiled slightly. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, he thought she looked so cute. There was never a time when he looked at her and didn't think she was stunning. Not once.  
Right now, she was wearing jeans and a simple blue blouse, drinking coffee while talking to Phoebe. And she must have said something funny, because she was laughing. He smiled widely now. Man, he loved her laugh! It was incredible, every single time she smiled, he smiled. Unconsciously. It actually made him feel better, just to hear her laugh, to see her happy. He loved making her smile, it was the best feeling in the world and he wouldn't mind doing it for the rest of his life. He wouldn't mind it at all.

"No" he said, never taking his eyes off of her. His voice so sweet and his heart so filled with love "I'm not afraid at all"  
Rach and Ross smiled at each other and then looked at Chandler. He then came next to Rachel and hugged her.

"Thanks Rach" he said to her and she knew he meant it.

"Are you ok man?" Ross asked after they pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Chandler smiled "We should go back now, I need to get some stuff from my office for tomorrow"

"Ok, I'll go with you" Ross offered "Are you coming Rach?"

"No, you guys go. I'm gonna go hang out with the girls, ok? I'll see you guys at dinner" she said.

"Ok, bye Rach" Chandler said.

"See you later" Ross followed him, heading to his car.

Rachel opened the door and entered the coffee house.

"Hey" she said, sitting down.

"Hey Rach" they said in unison, when Monica came from the counter with a muffin.

"So," Monica sat down. "what's up?"


End file.
